DC: 2012-02-29 - Dude, Where's my Kara?: H for Help
Roy opens the door when Tre knocks. He has a busted and swollen lip, his back is all bruised up when you get a look at it, and he is currently rubbing a knot on the back of his head. "Hey Tre," he steps aside. "Shenlong, Red Arrow. Red Arrow, Shenlong. Don't break him baby girl," Roy advises the little black haired girl that is staring at her daddy with her mouth hanging open and lots of food about her on the floor. Some of it is fruit loops, other is night old popcorn from a Roy and Kara incident. Lian jumps to her feet, dropping the game controller, "Your back daddy! Doesn't it hurt?!" She looks all concerned. "Those boots really beat you up bad! I'll punish them for you daddy!" Roy winces at the loud noise of his daughter's exclaimations, "I'm going to take pain killers baby girl, and just step out for a few. Shenlong is going to hang out with you and umm...think you can...it's in the closet," and he points to the mess on the floor with a pointing finger. Walking into Arsenal's room, he blinks as he looks around, "What the.....Supergirl I take it?" he asks knowing it couldn't be any other. Shaking his head and winces as he looks at Arsenal, "Ouch, just looking at you makes me hurt." he says. Though he looks a bit ruffled up himself, "Oh we need to get a whole new elevator, Kara took care of our current one." "Man, how you get up here?! Never mind, how am I going to get to the roof? This place never heard of stairs." Roy groans at that. "And it was the -boots-," he warns Tre. Cause Lian says, "Did Supergirl do something?" "She's just getting me pain killers baby girl, just pain killers," Roy grumbles. "I'll be back." He leaves to go back into his bedroom, making sure not to open the door wide to hide the condition of his bed, and closes the door behind him. He soon slips back out with his bow and an arrow. "Ya, I'll be back in a few." He then moves to head out, leaving Tre to tend to his daughter. Lian then eyes Tre, looking him up and down. "Did daddy's boots really beat him up?" Arsenal is seriously never going to live this down, never... Tre smirks at Arsenal, 'Yeah if she was wearing what he saw her in......' He even turns around adjusting himself. Though it looks like he's just fidgeting, shaking his head at Arsenal. "Yeah well, Starfire is...." looking to Red Arrow, "going out there to help with getting that medicine." he says. Nodding to Arsenal as he leaves he crouches down and looks to Red Arrow and smiles, "Yeah, they did." he smiles. "When you don't wash your shoes or put on clean socks the stink will just creep up and hit ya." he chuckles. "So how are you doing Red Arrow?" he asks with a smile. Lian blinks up at Tre and appears thoughtful. "Wow, and daddy's boots really do stink! And he never cleans up his room like Rose makes me do!" She nods at that, "I'm glad my boots aren't smelly like that!" Yes, Arsenal would be beat red right now if he overheard Lian. But Lian seems to accept Tre's words and with Roy out of the way, she sits back down and holds up the second controller, "We can start over and play two players!" She is playing Mario World, apparently Arsenal caved in and finally bought her a Wii. Titans Starfire says, "Arsenal, I believe I have nearly convinced Kara to return to the surface with me. However, she has a...small request to pass along. Please prepare if you can a containment vessel for her." In the meantime, Arsenal tries the comlinks again to get ahold of someone, Power Boy, Superboy, Nightwing, or even Robin! None of them are responding. He then shoots a grapple arrow up the elevator shaft and climbs up with a painful back to call out to Superman a few times. When this fails, he rolls his eyes, goes back down and gets into Cyborg's lab. That is when he hears the information from Starfire about her bringing in Supergirl. He starts to set up his plan. Titans Arsenal says, "Sure Starfire, I got just the thing for her. I'm in Cyborg's lab borrowing a few things. Bring her in slow, I'll leave something for you in the lobby. Tell her to sniff it reaaaaal good, it will make her feel great!"